Trouble
by XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX
Summary: Bankotsu's mother realizes there something Bankotsu is not telling her and she finds love bites on his neck. When she finds out the truth she forbids Bankotsu to see Hiten.


This is rated M for a reason ad is guy on guyso if you don't like please don't read or report. I don't own inuyasha xxxx

* * *

><p>"Bankotsu are you wearing my make up?" asked Lara as she looked down at her son who sat at the table doing his homework. He stopped and looked up at his mother.<p>

"No" he said as he gathered his things and tried to go to his room. His mother took a hold of his arm and he froze. She pulled down his collar where she could tell he had put make up on. There on his neck where light marks. Rubbing some of the make up off of his neck she found black marks on her son's neck. "Mum"

"Bankotsu who gave you those" she said and looked at her son who was bright red. She raised her brows and he looked away. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Who is she?"

"No one" he said and pulled away. He ran up the stairs as his farther came in. he watched him and looked to his wife with a raised eye brow. She smiled and shook her head with a giggle.

"Bankotsu has a girlfriend" she said to her husband. He smirked and looked to where his son had disappeared. Lara rapped her arms around her husband's neck and pecked his lips "He's growing up. We were that age when we met"

"I think it's time for the talk" replied her husband and she nodded. She gave him one last peck and let him go as he walked up the stairs to talk to his son.

* * *

><p>"DAD" whined Bankotsu as he tried to block out what his dad was saying. Bankotsu was bright red and his farther chuckled.<p>

"Okay I think I have embarrassed you enough. Just remember to be safe" he said as he walked out the room. Bankotsu groaned and buried in his pillow. He heard his door open and lifted his head up a bit.

"I get it, please leave it alone" he said and put his head back in the pillow. Hiten raised a brow and looked at his embarrassed lover. He closed the door and jumped on him. Bankotsu yelped and they fell off the bed. "H-Hiten"

"Got ya" Hiten replied cheekily and pressed his lips to Bankotsu's. Bankotsu's eyes shut and he opened his mouth to his lover. Hiten smirked into the kiss and closed his eyes as he ran his hands down his lovers body. Bankotsu moaned and his back arced as Hiten's hand slipped down his pants. Both shot apart as someone knocked on Bankotsu's bedroom door. Hiten sat on his lovers bed as Bankotsu sat on the floor and cleared his throat.

"Come in" he said and in walked his mother with two drinks. She smiled at the younger boys and set the drinks on her son's desk. Bankotsu blushed when she shook her head at him.

"So Hiten do you have a girlfriend" Lara asked and he looked at her with his head cocked to the side.

"No" he said and she gave Bankotsu a look. Hiten looked from mother to son and back.

"What's my Ban's girl like" she asked and Hiten raised a brow at his lover. Bankotsu went even redder and his mother giggled.

"Mum" whined Bankotsu and she laughed. She walked to the door and looked over her shoulder at her son and Hiten.

"Fine but you have to bring her over sometime" she replied and walked out leaving the two alone. Bankotsu groaned and looked at Hiten who had his eyes narrowed at his lover.

"She saw the love bites" he said and Hiten's eyes widened.

"Shit didn't mean to leave marks" he replied and then smirked. "Imagine if she found out"

"Don't say that, you know how they are. Look at Jakotsu" he said and Hiten rolled his eyes. He then got up and pushed his lover to the ground. He pressed his lips to Bankotsu's and smirked.

"Now where were we" he replied and went back to kissing his lover.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mrs. Shinichi is Bankotsu in" said Hiten when Lara opened the door. She smiled at the younger boy and let him in.<p>

"He's not hear but he should be in any moment" she said and he followed her into the kitchen. She gave him a drink and held out a tray of cookies. He took one and started nibbling on it thinking off what he was going to do with his lover when he got home. "Hiten can I ask you something"

"Okay" he replied and looked at the older women who's eyes where the same as his lovers and had the same golden tan.

"Is my Ban sleeping with that girl" she asked and Hiten nearly chocked. He coughed and drank some of his drink. He looked down at his cookie and bit his lip.

"Am sorry Mrs Shinichi but I think you should ask him that not me" he said trying not to give anything away.

"Is Bankotsu sleeping with someone but not the girl who gave him the bites" she said and he looked to the door willing his lover to walk through the doors.

"I" Hiten muttered and started to panic. She was starting to get suspicious and he knew it. He could smell it and a hint of fear and anger.

"Is he sleeping with you" she whispered and he frowned and looked away. They had been so careful since they first got together but just because of a few love bites she had found out. "Get out"

Hiten's head shot up as he looked at the women he thought of like a second mother. She had her head down and her hair hid her face. "W-what" he stuttered and his heart sunk when she looked up. Her eyes held anger and disappointment.

"Get out of my house, I don't want you going near Bankotsu" she hissed and he stepped back. He shook his head and she glared at him.

"You can't do that, you can't keep me away from him" he said and she glared at him even more.

"I am his mother and if I want to I can keep him away from you" she growled and he growled back at her.

"I don't care what you say, I love him and you can't keep me away from him" he growled glaring at the women in front of him.

"Stay away from my son"

"No" came Bankotsu's voice and they both turned to the door. He frowned and went to Hiten. "Mum you can't"

"Bankotsu I am your mother and you will do as your told" she said and tried to pull her son but he pulled his arm back.

"No" he growled and she narrowed her eyes. Both mother and son frowned.

"I will tell you're farther" she whispered and Bankotsu let out a small whimper.

"You bitch" said Hiten and both looked at him shocked. He shook his head and glared at Lara. "You tell him and he will just treat him the same way he does Jakotsu"

"Get out of my house" growled Lara and Bankotsu rapped his arms around Hiten. Hiten held his sobbing lover and nuzzled his cheek with his own. Hiten held his face in his two hands and pressed his lips to his lovers.

"I love you" said Hiten and he turned and walked out of the house. Bankotsu let out a whale as his heart broke and his mother jumped and went to comfort him. He pulled back and glared at her. It was all her fault.

"I fucking hate you" he said and ran to his room.

* * *

><p>"Won't Hiten be joining us for dinner" asked Mr Shinichi as he looked from the space in the table to his wife who had been quite all day.<p>

"Hiten won't be joining us for dinner anymore" she said as she sat down. Jakotsu looked at his mother and then to his farther and brothers. One was missing and was in his room. Bankotsu hadn't come out all day and he had trashed his room.

"Jakotsu go get Bankotsu" said Lara and Jakotsu looked at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea" he replied and everyone looked at him "He is in a bad mood"

"I will get him" said his farther and he walked to Bankotsu's room. He knocked but never got any answer. "Bankotsu come down to dinner"

"Am not hungry" came his reply.

"I don't care you will be at that table" he replied and went back down stairs. Bankotsu joined his family and glared at his food.

"Ban eat" said his mother and he glared at her.

"Fuck you" he replied and everyone froze. His mothers eyes widened and she gasped. Bankotsu's eyes flashed a icy blue. "I hate you, bitch"

He then threw his chair back and it hit the wall braking. He threw his plate at the wall and stormed to his room. "BANKOTSU GET BACK HEAR RIGHT NOW" shouted his farther and Bankotsu slammed his door while locking it.

* * *

><p>"Bankotsu please come out" pleaded Lara as she stood outside his door.<p>

"Let me see Hiten" he replied.

"Bankotsu"

"Fuck you"

* * *

><p>"Bankotsu get out of there this minuet" said his farther. Bankotsu threw a book at the door and heard his farther growl and his mother sob. He had been in his room for the last week. He hadn't come out. He would sneak out his window to eat and see Hiten. "Why are you doing this? Your nearly sixteen not two"<p>

"Ask the bitch" he replied and lied back down next to Hiten. Hiten shook his head at his pissed off lover and rolled on top of him. He started kissing down his neck and chest.

Bankotsu bit his lip to stop from making a sound. His parents where arguing out side his door and didn't have a clue what was going on behind the door. "I want to see Hiten"

Hiten chuckled and went back to kissing even lower on his lover. "That's all, that's why he's been acting like that. Fine you can see Hiten" said his farther.

"No I will not have him around my son" she said and glared at her husband.

"And why not" growled her husband and she looked away.

"Coz am fucking him" said Bankotsu and both parents froze. Hiten looked up and smiled at his lover. He smiled and softly moaned when Hiten attached his lips between his legs.

"You're lying, he's lying Lara isn't he" said Bankotsu's farther looking to his wife with wide eyes. He shook his head when she said nothing. "No"

Bankotsu moaned loudly and smirked when he heard his farther storm to his own room. He didn't know if his mother followed and he didn't care. All he cared about was his love between his legs.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu walked down the stairs and froze when he saw his farther standing at the bottom. He looked to the side as his farther walked past him. "He can't be here after eleven" his farther said and carried on up the stairs. Bankotsu smiled and carried on walking down the stairs. He looked to his mother and she held something out to him. He looked down and sweatdroped.<p>

"Just be careful" she said and he nodded. She threw her arms around him and he held her. "I love you"

Bankotsu nodded and walked out the door "You coming" asked Hiten and he smiled at his lover.

"Farther said you can't be here after eleven and my mother gave me condoms for some reason" he said and Hiten laughed. He pressed his lips to Bankotsu's and Bankotsu moaned. "Love you"


End file.
